Always
by xlovexlustx
Summary: Edward and Bella have grown up together, being adopted by the Cullen family after having horrifics pasts. One day Bella goes missing...how does Edward and the rest of the family react? SHOCKING and slight DARKWARD


Author's Note: I own nothing except the plot of the story which I plan to turn into an original novel with original characters, the characters in this story are owned by the talented Stephenie Meyer. To the fans of my other story I want to apologize for being out of the writing world for so long, too long, but life happens and twenty was an awful year for me, let's hope twenty one is better.

_Edward 7, Bella 6_

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave," the seven year old with emerald eyes and penny colored hair told the doctor and his wife, the nice couple who were there to adopt him and his brother and sister.

The once smiling woman with caramel colored ringlets framing her kind face knelt down to him, now crestfallen by his words.

"Why ever not sweetheart? Don't you want to have a nice home with your brother and sister?"

"I do…but…it won't be home without her."

"Who darling?"

"Bella. She's my best friend in the whole world! She's sitting over there!" the young boy pointed. "She's the one in the blue dress…she has long brown hair and brown eyes…I can't leave her here by herself."

By the time the boy finished telling the woman about his best friend, his voice had become strangled and tears had started running freely down his cheeks. As excited as he was about having a family and being able to live in a home, he couldn't leave his best friend, even if it meant separating from his siblings. He turned his back and went to go sit on the window seat with his friend.

"Edward…they are really nice, I think you should go. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine I swear," the young girl told him. Even though she was being selfless as always he could still detect the sadness in her voice.

"No…where you go I go…always."

He took her hand and they watched as the doctor and his kind wife conversed with his siblings and the nun who ran the orphanage. During the conversation the kind woman would look over to him and smile at him warmly. When they were finished their conversation the woman walked over to the friends and knelt in front of them.

"Edward we just had a talk and we would be more then happy if Bella came along and joined our family, but only if she wants to of course."

He looked over to the girl to see her biting her lip, a habit she had when she was in deep thought. What seemed like eternity to him passed, but she finally looked at him with a smile and nodded. Edward couldn't contain his own crooked grin from spreading across his face. He let go of the girl's hand and leapt into the arms of the woman in front of him, which in turn surprised her, but after a moment she regained her bearings and hugged her new son back for the first time.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome Edward, why don't we go pack Bella's things and we can get going."

* * *

The day had been one of the best day's of Edward Anthony Masen now Cullen's life. His best friend, his siblings, and he now had a new home and a new family. His older brother and sister, Emmett and Alice had immediately taken to the Cullen's biological children, twins Jasper and Rosalie, being as close in age as they were. As nice as they seemed, Edward and Bella stuck together being so much younger then them.

When bedtime came, conflict arose, while Emmett shared a room with Jasper, and Alice shared a room with Rosalie, Edward received a room to himself, which of course he would be sharing with his best friend or so the young boy thought.

"Even though it was last minute we got Bella her own bed and she will be sharing a room with Alice and Rosalie," his new mother Esme told him.

The crestfallen boy looked up at her, "But…but why can't she stay with me?"

"Because Edward it is not proper for young boys and girls to share a room with each other," she gently told him.

As upset as his was he was still too thankful to say anything, at least she was in the same house as him, not in a separate state still at the orphanage.

"Can I say goodnight to her?"

"Of course you can Edward, once you are finished I will come by to tuck you in and to say goodnight," she smiled at him and turned to walk down the hallway, standing behind her was Bella, in her new nightgown. It was white airy cotton that came down to her ankles; blue ribbon accented the gown by wrapping around her middle and tying in the middle of her back. The sleeves were short, due to the fact that it was mid August and very hot.

"Isn't it pretty," she giggled as she spun around, not being too graceful she tripped over her own feet and collided into him.

"Careful," he told her as her righted her, she looked up at him through long dark lashes. "It is pretty though."

"And soft too! Feel!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and put it on her own chest. He could feel how soft her nightgown was as well as her heartbeat pounding under his fingertips. He could not say how long they stood there like that, but it was interrupted when she snapped her head in the direction their new mother had went, her long brown wavy hair swaying by his face, a sudden wave of her scent assaulted his nostrils. She smelled incredible from her bath, like fresh strawberries and wild flowers. She turned back to face him.

"Esme's coming back to tuck you in, she already said goodnight to me. Goodnight Edward, I love you," she told him as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him, right on the mouth. His entire body felt like it had when she accidently gave him an electric shock. Pulling back she looked up at him again, he saw the familiar pink spread across her cheeks and was sure his face matched hers with a tell tale blush. They had kissed each other's cheeks before, but never on the lips.

"I …love you…too," he managed to get out as she walked past their mother and into her new room. She turned one last time and smiled at him before going into the room.

"Did you and Bella say goodnight?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you alright Edward?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright then let's get you to bed."

He walked over to his new bed and let his new mother tuck him in. He liked his new mother a lot; she was a lot kinder and had warmer eyes then his last mother. She smiled down at him as she tucked him in and stroked his hair, her touch comforting, like Bella's.

"Edward?"

"Yes Esme?"

He watched as his new mother smiled at him. He wanted to call her mom, but was afraid it was too soon and it would make her mad. "Can I ask you some things about Bella, she seems really shy and I need your help getting to know her better."

"Yeah…Bella has always been shy…she mostly talks to me, sometimes she talks to Emmett and Alice…well mostly they talk to her."

"Well since you know her the best why don't you tell me some things about her?"

"Her full name is Isabella, but she likes just being called Bella. Her birthday is September 13th, she's six, but she will be seven next month. She's really nice…and she's my best friend. She can't sleep without her teddy bear…I got it for her…she really loves it…its name is Marie. She falls…a lot, it's not her fault though…she doesn't mean to. She likes to read…she's really smart," he finished listing off some of the things of his best friend.

"Thank you Edward, she seems really sweet."

"Oh she is, you are going to love her."

"Good night Edward, we will all have breakfast in the morning okay?"

"Okay Esme, goodnight."

Esme bent down and kiss her new son's head before gently closing the door and leaving him to sleep.

But Edward couldn't sleep, sure his bed was comfortable and there was nothing in the room that frightened him, but he could not sleep with his best friend so far away. After tossing and turning he turned over to his side to face the window, his back facing the door.

Not a few moments later he heard the turning of the knob. He whipped his head around only to find Bella, half her body in the room, staring at him nervously, while biting her lip. This happened every night when they were at the orphanage. She would tip toe down the hallway from the girl's room to the boy's room, and asked him hesitantly if she could sleep with him. Every night he would pull back the covers and invite her into his bed and they would eventually fall asleep next to each other. Tonight was no exception.

He pulled the covers up and moved over so she could comfortably slide into the bed next to him. She laid her head on her shoulder and set her bear between the two of them.

"How come you're here?"

"Rosalie and Jasper hate me."

He looked at her, shock written all over his face. How could anyone hate someone so wonderful?

"Why would you think that?"

"Rosalie won't talk to me, she won't even look at me…and Jasper only said hi to me because Ally made him," she told him as she turned her head into his shoulder. As soon as she did he felt someone warm and wet on his skin.

"Don't cry! Please don't cry," he almost started to cry himself.

"I wish they liked me," she sobbed.

"They do…you…you were a surprise Bella…and like Ally say's…sometimes when people are surprised…they…they don't know what to say."

"You …you…think so?" She hiccupped.

"I know so. How could anyone not love you?"

Content with his words she wiped the remaining tears with the back of her hand and took his hand in hers. Both children were scared that because their hearts were going so crazy, the other one could hear it. It was Bella who finally broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"Edward?"

"Yeah Bella?" he turned to see her looking at him, her pale skin glowing from the moonlight.

"Did…did you like when…when I kissed you?"

His cheeks turned red and his heart started to flutter at the memory, he could still feel the shock.

"Yeah…yeah I did," he admitted, silently hoping his honesty would work out in his favor, but another pregnant pause got in the way of their conversation. It was Edward who interrupted it this time.

"Did...did you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Will…will you kiss me…before I dream?"

That's all it took before the young boy rolled over and placed his lips gently on the young girl's lips as she had down to him earlier. This time their kiss lasted longer before he pulled away and gasped for air. When they were at the orphanage a boy his age told him kissing girls was gross. He wanted to go back to the orphanage and tell him how dumb he was. It was amazing.

"Good night Bella," he whispered to her, taking her hand once again.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you more."

"That's not possible."

"Yeah it is," he was getting upset.

"No it's not," she whined.

He scrunched up his face and tried not to yell at her, she had no idea how much she meant to him. "Yeah it is and if you argue I will tickle you."

There was no more argument, the children fell asleep holding each other, dreaming pleasant dreams.

* * *

The next morning Edward was awoken from his pleasant sleep by his new mother. Remembering Bella was in his bed, he panicked and looked around for her, but as always she managed to make it back to her own bed before any adults came for them.

"Is something wrong Edward," she questioned not of curiosity, but of concern.

"No, everything's great," he told her half honestly, she picked up on this.

"Did you have sweet dreams?"

"Yes I did."

"You know Edward if something is bothering you, you can tell me," she urged.

"It's not me," he whispered, she barely heard it.

"Is it Bella? If something is bothering her you can tell me. We love her too and we want to make her as happy as possible."

"She…she doesn't want to tell you because…because she thinks you will get mad and send her back."

"Edward, no matter what happens Carlisle and I would never send any of you back," she comforted him.

He took a deep breath and prepared himself. "She thinks Rose and Jasper hate her, mostly Rose."

Esme took a breath before she spoke, "This is all new to them, having all these new siblings. It took Rose a while to get use to the thought of having Alice in her room, but then she got Bella too. She's just surprised, it will pass. As for Jasper…he's quiet like Bella is. If it makes you and Bella feel better I will talk to them."

"Thank you Esme!"

"You're welcome Edward, now get ready for breakfast."

After Esme left the room Edward proceeded to brush his teeth, attempt to brush his hair, and dress in a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. When he opened the door Bella was standing there waiting for him. She was wearing a pink and white floral dress, her hair was in French braids with pink ribbons tied to the bottom of each braid.

"Come on Edward! Esme made our favorite! Chocolate chip pancakes," she gave him no opportunity to move on his own volition, instead she grabbed his arm and dragged him down the stairs, both of them almost falling several times.

After breakfast Esme sat Rosalie and Jasper down to talk in the living room. Edward and Bella listened to the whole thing, sitting on the stairs out of sight.

"I want to talk to you both, I am asking you both please to be nice to Bella. Especially for Edward's sake, she means a lot to him," Esme reasoned with her children. Jasper obliged with his mother's wish immediately, it was strong willed Rosalie who fought the issue.

"Mother you _cannot_ be serious!"

"I am being very serious Rosalie."

"It's bad enough I have to share a room with _Bella_, now you want me to talk to her and be nice to her? Have you lost your mind?" the blonde screamed.

"You will lower your voice while speaking to me Rosalie, I am your mother and I can assure you my sanity is still very much in tact. Why can't you just do what I ask?"

"You _know_ why, because she-"

"Enough. You will do as I have asked. Understand?"

"Yes mother," she replied through gritted teeth.

The older girl huffed and stomped out of the room and up the stairs, almost walking into Edward. Both she and her brother were golden haired, blue eyed, and tall like their father. The only resemblance Edward could make out between her and her mother was that they shared the same curls. She looked straight at him and opened her mouth to say something, but must have thought twice about it because no words left her mouth. Instead she stormed the rest of the way up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door after her.

"She scares me," Bella whispered to him.

"She's crazy…just ignore her."

"Okay."

When things had calmed a bit in the house the young friends decided they were to explore their new back yard. It was large and the two youngsters enjoyed running around it, keeping mind to avoid accidently stepping on any of the flowers in their new mother's garden.

"Look at this!" she shouted with glee while inspecting her new found treasure.

"It's just a stump," Edward told her, unimpressed. His watched lazily as she manipulated the object, his interest only peaking slightly when he saw her slide part of the stump to the side, revealing a hollow center.

"I have the best idea!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"Let's put secret messages in it."

"To who?"

"Each other!"

"Why?" the boy asked confused.

"It's fun!"

How could he argue such logic? "Okay then."

* * *

The rest of summer quickly passed and thus came the Cullen children's first day of the new school year. Edward and Bella were luckily in the same class. Esme and Carlisle dropped all their children off at their new school and wished them well.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Yeah, Bella more so then me though."

His father smiled down at him, "Just be yourself and everyone will love you."

He opened the door and let Bella walk through before following in behind her. She chose a seat in the back of the class and he took the seat next to her.

A few minutes later one the biggest kids he had ever seen walked into the class and without looking, sat down in the seat right next to Edward, right on top of Bella.

"Hey! Get off of her!"

"What are you-?"

But the young boy whose name turned out to be Felix never received the chance to finish his statement. All Edward could think about was how this idiot was crushing his tiny best friend. He saw red before everything went black.

* * *

Opening his eyes he looked up to see a bright light above him, Bella was sitting next to him, crying and stroking his hair.

"Oh Edward," she cried, barreling into his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you alright," she latched onto him in complete hysterics.

"I'm alright…are you alright? He sat on you! Did he break your bones?" Edward righted his friend and made sure she was alright from the ordeal.

"I'm fine…oh Edward you hurt him bad!" she wailed, reattaching herself to him.

"I did?" he muttered in complete shock. He couldn't believe he had taken down that kid who was nearly twice his size; he felt a smug smile creep onto his face.

"See Bella, no one will ever hurt you…I won't let them."

Before Bella could say anything his parents came into the room, he held onto Bella for dear life.

"Please don't hurt me! He was hurting her! I had…I had to make him stop," he pleaded. He couldn't find the strength to look up from Bella's hair to see his parents angered faces. His old mother had beaten him and locked him in the closet for far less, he could only imagine would the two of them would do to him after what he had done.

He flinched when he felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Oh Edward," he heard his mother whisper…he lifted his head to look at her, but instead of finding anger contorting her warm face, he found tears.

She pulled him into her arms and rocked him back and forth and they cried together.

"What did that horrible woman do to you?" his mother cried.

"Esme-" his father started.

"No! She hurt my baby. This is all her fault."

"I know darling. Edward you must know…that even though you should not have hit your classmate, we will never hurt you. We love you so much, you are our son," he looked up to see his father looking down at him with tears forming in his gentle eyes.

The four of them shared a group hug and a good cry before leaving the hospital to go home.

* * *

The next day the family found themselves in a dilemma on what to do with the younger children.

"The principle said he can return to school if she doesn't go with him, so to speak," Carlisle told his wife.

"You think Edward will go to school without Bella? You will have an easier time convincing Rose and Ally to go to school in clothes from Wal-mart."

Carlisle took a bated breath, "I know…I think…I think we should think about getting counseling…not just for Edward, but all of them. I think they all need it after what they have been through."

"They have been poked and prodded by enough specialists for a life time. What they need is love and we are going to give it to them," her words had a final edge beneath them.

"You are right darling."

"I know I am. You married me for my intelligence after all."

"Your beauty helped a bit," the doctor joked, he received a light slap on the arm and a laugh from his wife. "Moving back to the subject at hand, what are we going to do?"

"I have an idea."

Later on that day Edward was called down from his room by his parents.

"Edward we need to discuss the school arrangements," his mother smiled at him.

"What do you mean?" Confused on what his parents were going on about.

"Well your mother and I and the principle and your teacher all had a very long talk and we feel it's better if Bella is homeschooled and you continue to go to regular school."

"Why," the young boy cried out, why were they separating them?

His parents looked at each other before responding. "Because…Bella is shy and she's not ready for school. You are not as shy as she is, it would be better for you to make new friends if you were not worrying about her all the time."

Bella was shy so what? She had him and the family, as he had her and the family. They didn't need anything else, especially school.

"I don't need friends and neither does she! If she's staying home then so am I!"

"Edward that's not a good idea," his father tried to reason.

"Where she goes I go! Always!" He yelled before running out of the house and into the back yard. Bella was at ballet with his sisters right now, how he wished she was here with him. He sat on their stump and kicked around the dirt at his feet. Finally he got up off the log and made to go back into the house when he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of their stump.

"_I love you Edward! Always! –Bella"_

Was written with a large red heart beneath it. She always knew just what to say to make him feel better. He hugged the paper to his chest and turned around to go back into the house, but when he turned he bumped into his mother.

"I'm sorry mom."

She knelt down so she was face to face with him, "Edward your father and I talked about it, and if you want to stay home with me and Bella and have me home school you, it's alright."

He smiled before embracing her, "Thanks mom!"

* * *

While the older Cullen children attended regular school Bella and Edward stayed home and learned every subject possible, from science to music and English to art. Esme made sure to vary her lessons to make sure the two young children did not get bored. On this particular day while, both children aged ten, focused mainly on the arts. In the morning they did music, Edward was learning from Esme how to play the piano. Bella decided instead of learning to play she would sing instead, which suited Edward fine because she had such a beautiful voice.

After lunch Esme cleared their dished and put out paper and colored pencils for them to draw.

"What a lovely picture Edward," Esme complimented her son.

"Does it look just like Bella?" he asked.

"Yes it sure does, why don't you show Bella the beautiful picture you drew of her?"

He picked up the picture and showed his best from who instead of working on her lack of artistic skills had decided she would much rather write a story.

"You made me look prettier," she smiled at him.

"No, you always look this pretty."

"I wish I did…"

"Bella! Don't say that you are beautiful and don't argue with me!" he scorned her.

"Edward calm down, Bella understands how beautiful we all think she is, she's just self conscious like a lot of girls," his mother told him.

"Well that's dumb; she's the most beautiful girl ever!"

His mother smiled and told him he was sweet before leaving the children alone while she answered a call.

"What's your story about?"

A deep red blush spread about her cheeks and nose before she answered, "its private."

"Even from me?"

"Yes even from you."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so!"

Edward displeased with her answer grabbed the paper away from her against her will and read the story; it was about a boy and a girl who were best friends. It told about their lives as they grew up, all the things they had experienced, eventually they fell in love and got married.

"That was great Bella," he told her, handing back her paper. She took it and crumpled it into a ball and threw it.

"Hey! Why did you do that?"

"Because I told you not to and you did anyways."

"So we're best friends!"

"It was private!"

He was so mad at her right now he couldn't see straight, he got up from his chair and went around the table to her. He pulled the chair out so it was facing him he grabbed her by the arms and shook her.

"Nothing is private! We share everything!" why would she keep things from him? He never kept anything from her.

"Stop it!" she cried and struggled against him.

"What else are you hiding? Tell me!"

"You're hurting me!"

With that he let her go and brought his hands up to his face in disbelief, he always protected her…he never hurt her.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me," he got on his knees in front of her and begged.

"It's okay…please don't hurt me," she leaned down and hugged him, and he buried his head in her lap and cried. He couldn't lose her, out of everyone in the world she was the one who needed to stay with him.

"What's going on in here?" His mother came back into the room, a look of concern on her face.

"Nothing…we had a fight…its okay now," he told her.

"Edward…"

"Its fine…let's keep drawing okay?"

His mother let out a sigh before taking a seat between the young children, none of them spoke a word the rest of the day.

That night Edward waited up for Bella to come in and join him like she did every night, but this night she never did. He didn't sleep all night.

The next morning they ate in silence, she would not even look at him. His chest hurt, he didn't mean to hurt her, he was just mad.

"Is everything alright?" his father asked, Edward nodded his head numbly.

"I'm going outside," Bella announced before getting up and leaving.

Edward continued to sit at the table before he couldn't take their separation anymore; he eventually found her sitting outside on their stump.

"I'm really sorry," he finally spoke as he stood in front of her. She looked up at him through thick lashes.

"You hurt me," she whispered.

"I know! I'm sorry it will never happen again! I'll do anything to make it better! I swear! Please!"

She bit her lip in thought and after what felt like forever she got up and hugged him.

"I love you no matter what," she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and continued to hold her.

'I love you too, please don't leave me," he whimpered.

"Never."

The two finally broke apart and started a game of hide and seek.

"Look Edward!" Bella exclaimed after he had found her.

"What?"

"A puppy!" she ran over to the animal which was clearly not a puppy, but a full grown dog with long matted yellow hair.

"Its name is James!"

"Bella let's go in," Edward tried pulling her away from the strange animal which Edward had a weary feeling about.

Before Edward could get her away though it latched onto her wrist and wouldn't let go, blood was gushing everywhere, Bella was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Edward did the first thing he could think of and started to punch and kick the animal before it eventually scampered off.

By this time Bella was on the ground holding her wrist, he picked her up and carried her inside to their father.

"Dad!"

His father came running around the corner at the sound of his son's voice.

"What's going on?!"

"A dog…it bit her on the wrist!"

While Bella moaned in pain in his arms his father stared at him in shell shock.

"Dad!"

"Sorry lay her on the table and I will go get my bag," he told his son.

Edward couldn't understand why his father had froze, but after some thought he concluded it was from the shock of seeing one of his own hurt, especially his baby girl.

While their father worked on cleaning and bandaging her wound, Edward held her other hand and kept telling her everything was going to be alright. She didn't need stitches, but their father had to wrap her arm up in bandages.

"You're going to be fine Bella just rest okay?" their father told her as he bent down to kiss her head. "No more going near strange animals understand?"

"Yes sir," he responded as he led her up the stairs.

* * *

_Edward 15, Bella 14_

In five years Edward had gone from a lanky boy to a tall young man with more muscle tone. His face features had sharpened and stubble began to grown on his chin. As he noticed the changes in himself he could not help but notice the changed in his best friend as well. She was still slender, but her once skinny body had started to develop gorgeous curves in all the right places. Her hips widened slightly, her breasts swelled, and her behind had curved out.

She was absolutely gorgeous. Whenever Edward was around her he would have to hide his literal growing affection for her. He was raised to be a gentleman, but some days he just wanted to take her, ravish her. Some days it was so hard being around her, the joy and pain of having her in his life, but not being able to have her completely took a toll on him. He sometimes wondered if he were a masochist or a sadist. Knowing that he was torturing himself with her mere presence, but also that one day he would not be able to take the pain anymore and have her all to himself, whether she wanted it or not.

It wasn't just her body that got him all hot and bothered, he was completely in love with her and she was completely unaware of it, but he decided, tonight when she crawled into bed with him he would make sure she was completely aware of _everything_.

The time finally came when she finally slipped into his room and under the covers with him; she still brought that bear he gave her all those years ago with her.

She laid down so her back was to him; he put his arm around her and molded himself against her backside. When he was settled he felt her stiffen, he knew she felt it and it was time for her to know everything.

"Edward…"

"Do you feel it?" he whispered.

"Yes…but…I don't understand?"

"I want you," he told her. She turned around to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"I love you…I want you to be mine," he told her.

"Yours…how?"

Sometimes she was too naïve for her own good, "I mean I want us to be together. I want us to get married and have children one day."

"Really Edward?" she whispered, her voice having an edge of excitement and surprise to it.

"Yes of course I do, you're my soul mate."

"Edward I don't just love you, I'm in love with you," she admitted to him, he felt his heart start jumping with pure joy, now this had to be the happiest day of his life.

"I'm in love with you too."

He positioned them so she was now lying on her back and he braced himself above her, taking a few moments to look upon her face and admire her beauty before capturing her soft plump petal lips in a tender kiss. The kiss continued to move slow and sweetly until she moved her hands up his back and wound them into his copper locks, tugging slightly and eliciting a moan from him. She took the opportunity to be bold and do something she had never done, she pushed her tongue through his lips and into his mouth, massaging his tongue with her own, exploring every crevice of his mouth.

Even though his eyes were closed, his eyelids flew open as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. A shutter starting at the top of his head resonated all the way down his body, through his spine, until it reached the tips of his toes. His bones were shaking, his organs imploding, he was self destructing…what was his love doing to him?

They finally broke apart and his arms gave way and he collapsed on top of her, his mind was complete mush at this point and could not comprehend that his weight might be crushing her petite form. He laid his forehead against hers as they simultaneously gasped for air,

She was the first to speak, her words coming out broken in-between pants. "I…I need…you…like…like I…I need…air."

So she had felt it too? It all made sense to him now…she wasn't destroying him…she was completing him as he completed her. Their may be others in the world, but they were their own separate entity apart from them, relying on each other just to exist. He loved his family, but they would never understand him the way she did.

His father had left his mother for another woman because she had abandoned him for illegal drugs. They watched as the heroin took its toll and destroyed her both inside and out. Her skin paled turning a sickly grey as it stuck to her bones, scratches and track marks marred her all over her body. Her hair which was once the same shade as Edward's faded and large pieces of it were missing due to her ripping it out in paranoia in the midst of a high. When she saw her appearance she swore it was their father playing a cruel trick on her and she took a hammer from his father's tools and smashed all the mirrors in the house until they were practically fine dust.

The woman who once crusaded for children's rights would torture her children in the most horrible ways possible. Locking them in the closet for days without food, water, or toilets, making them stay up for days at a time, beating them until they were covered with horrific bruises. All three of them endured their mother's wrath, but no one had it worse then poor Alice.

Not only was his mother jealous of her daughter's beauty, but the drugs had her convinced that Alice could see the future. She used to demand that Alice tell her about their father and what he and his slut were doing. Alice of course had no idea and was punished.

The night his mother officially snapped he was only five, Alice was nine, and Emmett was thirteen. His mother came home in a rage and on a high. Emmett had left to find them some food seeing as their mother had been missing for days and they had not eaten for that time. Alice played with him in the kitchen when his mother came barreling through the door, making a direct line towards his sister.

She grabbed her by her long black braid and started demanding answers. Alice cried and promised her mother that she knew nothing. The last words his mother ever said to Alice were "then what good are you to me you little bitch," before dragging her over to the sink and sticking her braid down the garbage disposal and switching it on, while poor Edward could do nothing but watch in horror.

His sister started screaming in agony as her head was being pulled apart, luckily for them Emmett had come home at the right time and came running into the kitchen. He pushed their mother out of the way and grabbed the nearest knife and hacked off his sister's hair at the nape of her neck to free her agony.

Alice would never let her hair grow past the nape of her neck ever again.

As Emmett cradled his sister who was in hysterics he watched his mother run out of the house, that was the last time they ever saw her. She ran to the house his father shared with his new love and brutally murdered them with the hammer she had used to smash all the mirrors before killing herself. Child protective services would find them days later.

At one of the places they stayed before they went to the orphanage was Bella. She was a frightened little girl who spoke to nobody, but when he arrived she spoke to him and only him. Eventually she started to trust his brother and sister and would talk to them too, but she told no one of what happened to her, she could not even remember.

Since then they had always been together, except for one time when a strange man tried to take her away from him. Edward was heartbroken; he had never been in worse pain in his entire life, nothing his mother had ever done to him compared to this pain.

Bella had escaped the man though and had come back to him; she told him she would never leave him. It was decided then that wherever Bella went Edward would go too and vice versa, they would never be apart from each other ever.

Two years later they were still at the orphanage. Nobody wanted older children, especially ones that came with so much psychological baggage. That was until one day the Cullens came to meet them and after several meetings decided the three siblings would fit well with their family, their own twins being aged right in-between Emmett and Alice. As amazing as they were Edward couldn't leave Bella behind, she had never left him.

With such knowledge the Cullen family took Bella as well for Edward's sake.

To Edward the Cullen family was his own family, Esme might as well have given birth to him because he never mentioned the dreadful woman who tried to murder his own sister in front of his eyes, and he knew his siblings felt the same way. But as much as he loved the Cullens and he knew they loved him, everyone looked at him wrong. His parents and his siblings would always look at him with pity and other expressions he could not explain. The only one who looked at him right was his Bella, and if he had that it was all he could ever want.

* * *

_Edward 17, Bella 17_

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Edward exclaimed as he pulled his love down to his bed and slipped the ring he purchased especially for her on her left hand finger.

She pulled her hand to her face and gasped at the site, it was an antique looking diamond ring in a white gold setting, the diamond in the center itself having to be at least two karats.

"Edward…Edward you shouldn't have!"

"Why not," he questioned, becoming upset with her reaction.

"Because…because it costs a lot of money!"

"So? You're worth every cent and more!"

He pulled her back up so she was standing and knelt on one knee in front of her.

"I know…it's your birthday and I'm not supposed to be asking favors, but…will you marry me?"

She bit her lip before breaking into the biggest smile he had ever seen, "of course I will!"

She jumped into his arms and started kissing him more passionately then she ever had before, Edward caught her and brought them back down to his bed, placing her in the center while he placed himself above her. His body formed to fit hers while they kissed, but he made sure as to not put his full weight on top of her. It was like they were made to fit one another, like she was created for him only and no one else.

He broke the kiss only to start peppering them on her jaw and trailing towards her neck, sucking on the delicate skin, making her moan and unwillingly buck her lips up towards him.

For a second his desire was replaced with confusion when she pushed him away, only to grab the front of her shirt and pull it off his form. She went to pull him back down to her, but he stopped her.

"Oh no my little vixen, you know the rules, if I don't get a shirt you don't either," he smirked at her.

A sly little smile graced her swollen lips; she grabbed his hands and moved them to the hem of her shirt. That was all the encouragement Edward needed and her grabbed the offending clothing and swiftly removed it, revealing her slender form underneath.

She was still lying down, but was propped up on her arms, which in turn thrust her beautiful breasts which were still enclosed in her delicate blue bra and decorated with the fine lace that in Edward's opinion made them even more delicious. If he had to find a comparison for it, one would think of a scrumptious piece of cake decorated in fine paper, the top peaking out, giving him a tease of what was yet to come. All he had to do was take that one layer and he could dive right in to the main treat.

Edward couldn't hold back anymore and buried his head right in-between them, licking the curve of her breasts that were not covered, nipping at the soft flesh. She tangled her fingers through his hair and pushed him even closer into the valley, throwing her head back and letting out a throaty moan.

"Edward…stop teasing me," she managed to gasp out, and he smiled into her skin.

He heeded to her plea and pulled away, reaching behind her in order to unlock and full back the final layer that separated him from his special treat.

Although Edward enjoyed every single inch of Bella's body, if he had to answer what kind of man he was he would definitely have to say he was a breast man. Her ass was amazing and her legs were not long, but beautiful and delicate, just like Bella as a whole and suited the both of them just fine, but his heart belonged to her breasts. He enjoyed the soft pliable mounds that he was sure were created to fit perfectly into his own rough hands, the soft pink nipples that became erect at a single touch from him. When he laid his head on her breasts he could hear her heart beat and feel her frame rise and fall from her intake and expulsion of her breath, these things reassuring him that she truly existed, made especially to complete him.

Another thing he loved about her breasts was the knowledge that one day it will carry the milk that will she will use to feed their children.

When he finally finished dragging the straps over her slim arms and off her body, he looked back at his treasure. Her skin had flushed, and obvious sign of her arousal, her nipples were already stiffened, waiting for his attention. He put his hand behind her back and pushed her forward and up towards him, leaning down slightly he sucked her left nipple into his mouth. She gasped out his name and arched herself closer to him, losing herself in the pleasure.

He gave the tiny pink bud his undivided attention, lapping at it, and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. After spending a good amount of time giving it his attention, he removed it from his mouth to give her right nipple the same treatment; after all he loved them both equally.

Finally he moved his mouth away from her beautiful chest and moved his attention downwards to her smooth stomach, nipping and sucking a path until he reached the top of her jeans.

One day her taut abdomen would swell and round out, creating a cocoon and protecting their child while it grew until it was ready to leave her protection and meet him and the rest of the people who would unconditionally love it. He could see it now, they would have at least two children, a little boy with her dark hair that contrasted with his light green eyes, sharing both their pale skin. He would raise him to be a gentleman, respecting and appreciating all women, especially his mother and his little sister. Yes his baby girl with her penny curls framing her heart shapes face, big brown eyes and full pink lips. She would be daddy's little princess, her beauty only being rivaled by her mother's, when she becomes older him and her brother would literally have to beat her admirers away. Bella would be the perfect mother, she would love and nurture them, never hurting them like his own mother did to him and his siblings. He couldn't wait.

Edward was broken out of his reverie by small slender hands tugging at his jeans. He held her hands still for a moment, for all the heavy make out and petting sessions they have had; they had never gone all the way. If she pulled his pants down there would be no stopping, once the animal has been released it couldn't be put back in its cage, she had to be absolutely sure.

"Are you positive my love? From here there will be no way I will be able to stop," he warned her; she had to have no doubts.

She leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss before putting her lips against the shell of his ear.

"I'm positive. I am as sure as when I came back to you all those years ago. I want you Edward, please make loved to me, "she pleaded. That was all the reassurance he needed, he let her removed his jeans and boxers.

He hissed when her fingertips grazed the sensitive flesh of his manhood, there are no words to describe the pleasure he gains just from her mere touch. Unable to hold back any longer he removed her own jeans and added them to the pile of their clothing next to his bed, leaving her in nothing, but her blue lace boy shorts.

Her arousal was evident by the dark damp spot in the middle of her underwear, Edward smiled at the fact that she was ready for him, nothing pleased him more.

He removed her panties and topped off the pile, looking back he admired his love in all her glory. She was bare like he knew she would be, she had a hatred of body hair, it made her feel unclean. She was soaked, her juiced glistening off her skin. He bent down and place a feathery kiss on her center before taking one long lick like one would do an ice cream cone. She tasted glorious just like he knew she would.

There would be enough time for that later, right now he was ready to go all the way, they had both waited long enough. He positioned his tip against her opening, he wanted nothing more then to push forward and bury himself in her warmth, but he didn't. He wouldn't hurt her; he needed to make sure she was ready.

"Relax my love. Take a deep breath," he ordered her and she complied. Slowly he pushed himself into her until he reached her barrier, she was so warm and tight around him, and he felt like he was home.

"God…you're so big," she moaned. "Go ahead…do it…do it now Edward."

He pushed through her barrier and she cried out and grabbed onto him.

"Shh my love, it's okay," he whispered, kissing her temple. He held still while she adjusted to him, moments later she bucked her hips into him and moaned.

"Edward…you're filling me…please move," she panted. He started to slowly rock his hips, still weary of doing anything too drastic.

"Faster…harder," she begged, how could he deny her?

He increased his speed, he thrust in and out of her while she rocked herself into him, meeting each thrust. They moaned and gasped each other's names, losing themselves in each other.

Finally he couldn't hold on anymore, he reached his hand down to her center and pressed his thumb against her clit.

"Cum with me love, cum right now," he demanded and she did, screaming his name as her screamed hers.

Edward's arms became wobbly and he could no longer hold himself up, he collapsed on top of her and they held each other.

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted their bliss. Edward removed his face from Bella's hair to look at his doorway; there his parents stood staring at them in disbelief. How long had they been there?

"Edward….get some clothes on and meet us downstairs," his father ordered before they walked away from his room.

Of course his parents would walk in when he and Bella were making love and losing their virginities.

* * *

Edward took a few moments to get over the horror of his parents walking in on him before meeting them downstairs for that talk. He cleaned up and got dressed and turned to Bella who was sitting on his bed, crying into her hands.

"You don't regret it do you," he asked, the mere thought completely destroying him.

"No of course not! They're so mad Edward, they're going to send me away I know it," she sobbed.

"They would never do that! They love you so much! They blame me for this; I seduced their sweet little Bella. If anyone's in trouble it will be me, that's why they want to talk to me and not you. It's your birthday sweet girl, they can't be mad at you on your birthday. I'll fix this love, don't you worry," he assured her.

She kissed him and he tasted the salt of her tears on his lips, he wiped her face dry then decided he couldn't waste more time. He made the unpleasant journey down the stairs and into the living room.

His parents were talking in hushed whispers when he entered the room, but immediately quieted as soon as he entered.

"Edward please take a seat," his father said, gesturing to the chair across from them. Edward sat down and prepared for the lashing.

"Edward this has gone on way too long," his father started, he wouldn't let him finish.

"What do you mean? Bella and I love each other, we're soul mates," he shouted.

"Edward please calm down, we're trying to fix this situation," his mother pleaded.

"There's nothing to fix!"

"What your mother and I witnessed upstairs was horrifying, this can not go on."

"Horrifying? You've walked in on Rose and Emmett and you call Bella and I horrifying?"

"That's different Edward, Rose isn't-"

"Isn't what his sister? Neither is Bella," he reminded them, how could they be so ignorant?

"Edward it's time I tell you this, Bella-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't give a fuck what anyone say's! Nothing you say will make any fucking difference, we love each other, I don't care how wrong you think it is because we grew up together," Edward yelled, now hyperventilating.

"Son please calm down you're going to pass out," but before Carlisle could finish his statement he did just that.

* * *

When Edward finally awoke several hours later he was on his bed and it was nighttime. Not a moment after her awoke he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he croaked, his throat raw.

His mother entered with a tray of food in her hands, a look of remorse painted on her features.

"Edward I want to apologize for before, we have no right to judge you and Bella. We realize that you both love each other, but it was also a shock for us to see," his mother said.

Edward took a breath before responding, "Mom I'm sorry for yelling and cursing, I was just mad."

"It's alright Edward, here I brought you up dinner," she told him, placing the tray down on his lap while taking a seat on the side of his bed. She had made Bella's favorite, mushroom ravioli with sauce. Also on the tray was a chocolate cupcake with pink butter cream frosting, obviously one of a batch she made for her birthday.

"Thanks mom," he told her while he dug in; taking gulps of the glass of milk to sooth his sore throat.

"You guys have grown up so fast," she whispered while he ate.

"I know we have, but that's okay though," he told her.

"Yes it is, time just goes so fast, you have no idea where it went."

"Mom I have something to tell you."

"What is it Edward," an edge of concern to her voice.

"I asked Bella to marry me," he confessed, bracing himself for her reaction.

"You did? What did she say?"

"She said yes," he smiled at the memory.

"That's wonderful Edward."

Edward finished his meal in silence, Esme cleared his plates, kissing his head and telling him to have sweet dreams before leaving.

Some time later that night Bella snuck into his room, a look of dismay on her face.

"What's wrong sweet girl?"

"Edward…he's trying to take me from you," she cried.

"Who's trying to take you from me," he barked, anger filling him. How dare anyone try to take her from him.

"He is…Edward he's trying to make me leave. I don't want to leave."

"You're not going to leave, you're going to stay here with me," he told her, pulling her to him and holding onto her for dear life.

"It feels like I'm going to disappear and you're never going to see me again" she sobbed.

"That will never happen; I will kill before I let that happen. Calm down birthday girl, everything's going to be alight," he soothed her.

"I love you Edward always."

"I love you Bella, you are my life. Have sweet dreams,"

* * *

When Edward woke the next morning Bella was no longer wrapped securely in his arms, this dismayed him a bit. Getting up from his bed he walk down the hallway into Bella's room, Alice and Rosalie had since gone away to college with his brothers and all of them were living in the dorms. Upon entering her room he noticed Bella's perfectly made bed.

His stomach growled and he went down to the kitchen figuring she must be there eating breakfast. In this kitchen was not Bella, but a blueberry muffin his mother had left him for breakfast and a note for them that she was running errands and would be back later.

Edward quickly scoffed down his breakfast before restarting his search for his fiancée. A search of the whole house and the back yard had turned up no trace, dismayed and frustrated he headed back to his room. Walking to his desk to see if maybe she left him a note there he stepped on something and felt a sharp pain on the bottom of his right foot. He lifted his leg to view the offending object only to have all his worst fears come true.

It was Bella's engagement ring, the one he had given her less then twenty four hours ago. Someone had taken her.

Edward ran out of his room and down the stairs and grabbed the phone in the living room. He quickly called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" the operator asked, too calm in his opinion.

"Hello?! Someone has taken my fiancée!" Edward hysterically told her.

"Sir calm down. Who has taken your fiancée?"

"A man! He tried to take her years ago! Please send help! She's been gone a few hours!"

"Okay sir I am sending a police officer to your home."

Edward hung up and proceeded to call every one of his family members to tell them to get home quick, that something awful had happened.

Finally Edward heard the door bell ring and he ran to the door, he was greeted by an officer by the name of Denali.

"Sir were you the one who called about your fiancée being missing," she questioned.

"She's not missing someone took her!" he yelled at the blonde officer.

"Sir please calm down, I need you to describe her to me."

"Her name is Isabella, but she goes by Bella. She's five four, has brown eyes and brown hair. She's really pale. She's just turned seventeen yesterday. She was last wearing a black tank top with green shorts."

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yes let me go grab it!" He ran up the stairs and grabbed the pictured of them off his nightstand.

When he came back down his parents and siblings were coming though the door.

"This is her," he exclaimed, thrusting the framed picture into the officer's hands. The officer looked down at the picture then looked back at him.

"Edward what in the world is going on here," his father questioned.

"Someone took Bella! I woke up this morning and she was gone! She was talking to me last night that someone wanted to take her! I should have listened!"

The officer looked at him and opened her mouth to ask him a question, "Are you-"

"Emmett take your brother upstairs and try to calm him down while I talk to officer Denali," his father ordered. Edward went to protest, but Emmett practically dragged him up the stairs.

"Emmett they took her," he sobbed when he finally reached his room, his brother held him until he finally passed out.

* * *

Edward awoke in his room to his mother stroking his hair, her eyes red and puffy.

"Did they find her," were the first words that left his mouth, his mother mournfully shook her head.

"They're going to do all they can, but they think she ran away," she told him, he jumped up from the bed.

"Bella would never do that!" he yelled, his fists clenched at his side.

"I know Edward, I know. Everything's going to be alright, we are going to do everything we can Edward I promise."

Edward once again found himself in hysterics until he passed out.

* * *

Months went by and Bella had not returned. Edward called the officer daily and asked if they had any new leads, each day he was given the same answer. His parents watched in horror as their son fell apart, he continued to exist, eating the meals Esme cooked for him and showering, but he wasn't alive anymore.

Everyday he wrote Bella a letter and put it in their stump, hoping in some way she would get it and come home. For a year he did this until on her birthday and the anniversary of her disappearance Edward went outside to check the stump.

A thunderstorm was in the midst, Edward ran outside letter in hand to check the stump, he slid the cover off and again saw nothing, but his letter from yesterday. He fell to his knees and cried out to the heavens in despair.

His father eventually came outside and half carried him into the house, Edward leaning on him for support.

The next day his parents sat him and his siblings down for a chat.

"I have accepted a job offer in the state of Washington. With that being said we are all moving to Forks immediately," his father told them. His siblings nodded in agreement, Edward slammed his fist on the table.

"We can't leave! What if she comes back and we're not here?"

"Edward it's been a year, she's not coming back," his sister said, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He pushed her off and got up from his seat.

"You don't know that! You've all given up! How come you leave? Mom?"

"Because I'm sick of living with a ghost," she cried.

He realized then that this was just as hard for them as it was him, their memories of her haunted them and they could no longer take it.

"I'm eighteen I'm not going! I'm staying here!"

* * *

Getting out of the car and looking at their new house in Forks, Washington Edward had no idea how he was forced into coming here, but he was.

They didn't sell their old house just in case she did return and he left notes in every room of the house for her along with money and clothes just in case she did return and needed to find them.

Their new house wasn't home, her presence was not here, and he had no memories of her here. This was hell. He decorated his walls with pictures of her, some he took, but most her drew, it made him feel a little bit better. He wore her ring on a chain round his neck, waiting for when he could slip it back on her finger.

If moving here couldn't get any worse he has to attend school as well, his parents thought it would be a great way for him to meet new people. He didn't want to meet new people; he just wanted her, why couldn't they understand that?

* * *

The next day Edward walked down the hallways, schedule in hand, misery emanating from him. He kept his head down as he entered his first classroom; the teacher briefly introduced him and told him to go sit in the seat in the back.

Edward trudged his way to the chair tripping over someone's outstretched foot, he landed hard on his face, his belongings scattering everywhere, he wished he would just disappear.

"Freak," he heard a boy say, presumably the one who tripped him, everyone else snickered.

"Mike shut up, you're horrible," he heard her, his angel. His head snapped up and was met with the site of a familiar delicate hand reaching towards him, the smell of strawberry and freesias assaulted his nose.

"Bella," he gasped, her face looked startled.

"Bella you know this creep," that fucker Mike asked.

"No I don't," she replied, Edward wished he would die the pain hurt so badly, she had no idea who he was.

Her kindness did not waiver though she helped him up and settle into his seat, hers being right next to his, he couldn't stop staring at her.

"How do you know me," she questioned. All Edward wanted to do was tell her everything, make her remember him, but telling someone who thinks they have met you for the first time that they are your long lost fiancée is a little terrifying, and Edward did not want to scare her. He would spend time with her, get her to remember him.

"I heard someone talking to you this morning; they said your name," he lied, "Sorry if I freaked you out."

She let out a breath of relief, "its okay, my name's Bella as you know. Don't pay any mind to Mike, he's a downright jerk."

"Yeah, It's not his company I'm interested in anyways," he replied, hoping she would get the hint. They say the only things certain in life are death and taxes, that's not true. Bella's face flushing at his suggestive comments never disappointed.

"Is that Romeo and Juliet you are reading," he asked. He knew it was one of her favorites, she's must have read it a million times.

"Yes, it's one of my favorites," she responded, of course it was.

'Tis torture, and not mercy: heaven is here, where Juliet lives; and every cat and dog and little mouse, every unworthy thing, live here in heaven and may look on her; but Romeo may not. More validity, more honourable state, more courtship lives in carrion-flies than Romeo: they may seize on the white wonder of dear Juliet's hand and steal immortal blessing from her lips, who even in pure and vestal modesty, still blush, as thinking their own kisses sin," he recited from memory, taking her hand and kissing the top of it, feeling that familiar spark.

That familiar blush made its way back onto her face and she let out a breath of air she didn't know she had been holding. Before this moment Bella had never given much thought to soul mates, but if she had one than this was it. He seemed so familiar to her like she had known him all her life; he looked at her like he needed her. When he had kissed her hand she felt like her whole body was set aflame. Not that she had any experience with boys whatsoever, hell she hadn't even had her first kiss yet, but no one had ever made her feel this way and she doubted anyone else would. He made her feel complete.

The rest of the day the two were inseparable, when it came time to leave he did not want them to separate, they had been apart far too long.

"Listen I know this is forward, but do you want to go to a bon fire with me tonight in La Push?" she asked, biting her lip.

"I'd love to," he exclaimed.

"Great pick me up at six alright?" she told him and proceeded to give him her number and address.

When Edward arrived home he practically skipped into the house out of excitement, his family watched him in complete and utter shock.

"Mom, dad…is it alright if I go with a friend to a bon fire in la push tonight?" he asked. He didn't want to tell them about Bella yet; it would be horrible for them to see their long lost daughter only to not have her remember them.

His mother broke out in a large grin, "I think that's a wonderful idea."

* * *

After dinner he cleaned up and stopped at the only flower shop in town and bought Bella a bouquet of wild flowers. He knew it technically wasn't a date, but he wanted to get them for her anyways.

When he arrived at her little white house he didn't want to go up to the door, afraid of what he might find behind it, but eventually he found the strength to get out of the car. Bella was behind it and he needed to go get her.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently for Bella to open, but instead of Bella a man opened the door. A man whose face Edward would never forget.

His hair had grayed a bit since the last time he saw him over thirteen years ago, but he still had the same mustache. He was the one who tried to take Bella away from him when he was younger; he was the one who stole her from him last year.

Edward stood staring at the man like a deer in headlights, he couldn't move. Everything inside him told him to punch this man and take Bella back, who knows what this stranger has been doing to her.

"You must be this Edward kid Bella can't stop going on about. I'm Chief Swan, Bella's father," the man introduced himself, Edward almost decked him.

He fucking was not Bella's father, Carlisle was! How fucking dare he! Instead of punching him though he reached out his hand and shook it, introducing himself, his words coming out tighter then he mean them to.

So he was the Chief of police around here? No wonder the police in Chicago had never been able to trace Bella; he knew what he was doing when he took her. He probably did something to her to make him forget them; he never hated anyone more in his life.

"Let me go get Bella for you," he told him. Soon Bella came down the stairs wearing a pair of jeans and a blue top and a black sweatshirt. Edward smiled; he always loved her in blue.

"See you later dad," she said him kissing him on the cheek, Edward almost vomited.

"Ten o'clock kid, stay out of trouble," he told her.

"Hi Edward," she smiled at him.

"These are for you," he muttered, she blushed and took the flowers from him.

"Thank you so much! Wow no one has ever given me flowers before. Except my dad."

He's not your father he wanted to reply, but managed to keep his mouth shut. He walked her to his car and opened the door for her.

"You're so sweet. Sometimes I wonder if I dreamed you up," she admitted.

"I can assure you sweet girl I am indeed real."

When they got to the beach Edward was introduced to her Native American friends who Edward had no interest in meeting, but went along with it for her sake.

"Edward this is Jacob, he's my best friend, we've known each other since we were children," she introduced him to the young boy who Edward had to resist murdering. This strange boy wasn't her oldest friend, he was! Bella explained how their fathers were friends and it all made sense, this asshole was in on it too.

The rest of the night was spent holding hands and listening to her idiot friends tell their tribal legends; he wanted to tell them to shut the fuck up.

"Let's go for a walk," he whispered, she smiled at him in approval and they got up and left the group. They walked along the beach looking at stars, holding hands.

"Bella, I know this is really soon, but I really like you," he blurted out; she turned and looked at him.

"I really like you too Edward," she smiled. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

This kiss started out sweet, but like most of their kisses they got carried away and it became more passionate until both of them broke away gasping for air. He rested his forehead on hers and breathed her in.

"Wow…I think I saw stars," she whispered.

"I know…Bella?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

He felt like he was in total bliss.

* * *

With all the strength in him he managed to take Bella back to her house and to the strange man who took her from him. He returned home that night and could not sleep, he kept expecting Bella to sneak into his room, but she never came.

The weeks went by and pretty much every one of his waking moment was spent with Bella, trying to see if she's remember him or anything, but she never did. During this time his family had managed to never see her in town, Edward felt it was finally time to bring Bella home to her family.

"Mom," he asked.

"Yes Edward," his mother replied. No one had been happier with Edward's sudden change of behavior then her.

"Can I bring a friend over for dinner tonight," he asked.

This excited Esme, "Of course Edward."

"Mom can you make mushroom raviolis?"

Her excitement was replaced with shock, "Are you sure you want that?"

"Yes mom," he replied, she smiled and agreed that she would make it.

Later that night Edward drove Bella back to his house for dinner, the entire ride she tugged on her skirt and bit her lip.

"What if they don't like me," she questioned.

"Trust me when I say this Bella, they already love you."

The whole family was moving about in the kitchen and dining room area when they walked in, the smells of Esme's Italian cooking filled the house with a pleasant aroma.

"Everyone please stop what you are doing and come here," he announced. His whole family stopped what they were currently doing and turned their attention to Edward.

All of them stood in complete and utter shock at the sight, Rosalie dropped the bowl of salad she was holding, it shattered everywhere.

"Bella this is my father Carlisle and my mother Esme and these are my siblings Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper," he introduced his family, hoping the sight of them would bring back her memory.

"Hi I'm Bella," she introduced, holding out her hand thinking someone might come and shake it, no one moved. They just kept staring at her like she had grown seven more heads; she retracted her hand feeling stupid.

Edward cleared his throat and gave his family a look, it was Esme who broke out of her state and came forward. Instead of shaking her hand she hugged her, leaving Bella to be shocked before hugging the woman back.

"We've heard so much about you; it feels like we know you already. Come and sit," she told her, guiding her to her seat. After cleaning up the salad and the broken glass the family sat down to eat. The meal was spent in silence, all of them staring at her.

"Mrs. Cullen this is delicious, mushroom ravioli is my favorite," Bella told her.

"Thank you Bella, please call me Esme," she managed to reply.

The conversation ended after that until Alice finally decided she would be the one to break it.

"Bella I know you and I are going to be great friends. By the way I love you hair. I have always loved playing with long hair, but Rosalie won't let me touch hers," she told her, everyone laughed.

"Thank you. How come your hair's so short if you like long hair?" Bella asked the smiled fell from Alice's lips. Bella knew right then she had said the wrong thing and didn't even remember thinking her next before they left her mouth. "I'm sorry Ally I forgot."

Everyone's eyes widened and their attention turned to Edward. "You told her?" Alice whispered.

"No I didn't tell her," Edward admitted honestly. He hadn't told Bella a thing, not even that Alice's nickname was Ally.

Bella reached out her hand to Alice, "He didn't tell me a thing, I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry."

Her apology came to a halt when out of nowhere Carlisle Cullen grabbed her wrist and brought it closer to him in complete shock.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a scar," she told him.

"How did you get it," he pressed.

"A dog bit me on the wrist when I was playing in my yard when I was about ten," she admitted.

"I need to go to my study," Carlisle muttered before taking his leave. One by one each of the Cullen family took their leave until it was just Edward and Bella sitting at the table.

Bella started to cry, "I didn't mean to ruin dinner, I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't you trust me, I know it doesn't make sense, but they were just surprised and sometimes when you're surprised-"

"You don't know what to say," she interrupted and finished.

"Bella," he whispered. Did she remember everything now? Could it be?

"Can you take me home Edward, my dad will be getting worried," she asked. All his hope and his heart fell to the floor.

* * *

Edward took Bella home and cried himself to sleep. He was angry at his family for the way they had reacted, true this was shocking, but they could have reacted better. This was their daughter and sister who had been missing for over a year for heaven's sake!

The next day Edward walked into school with a heavy heart, it only got worse when he heard the sound of his love crying.

"Stop Mike," she cried. Edward raced down the hallway into the direction the voice came. He took a sharp left down another hallway and came to a site that made his blood boil.

The little blonde fucker who had tripped him the first day he was here had Bella pressed against a locker, his hand underneath her shirt as she struggled against him and begged him to stop.

Edward saw red; he marched over to Mike and grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling her away from his love. He began slamming his head into the opposite lockers.

By the time Edward had finished his assault and dropped Mike's body like a lifeless rag doll, the damaged had been done. Blood poured everywhere from the wounds in his head, it was clear he was no longer alive, he skull was completely crushed.

Edward turned back to Bella who was sitting on the floor across from him, her knees pulled up to her chest as she stared at him in horror. In a split second Edward had made his decision, he picked Bella up and carried her out to his car. Placing her in the seat and buckling her up before getting in and driving away.

* * *

(AN: Sorry but the next section is kind of confusing, but I wanted it this way. Think of a TV show where an officer asks a question and you see him and the person answering it isn't always the same as before, separate interviews merged into one.)

The entire Cullen family was brought down to Forks police station and interviewed one by one by the Chief of police himself. His daughter was missing and the last person she had been seen with was Edward as he carried her out of the school, away from their murdered classmate. He knew it was against regulations, but he needed answers, he did the questioning himself.

"Tell me about your son," Charlie demanded.

"Edward is a good boy," Esme told him.

"People seem to think he was the one that murdered Michael Newton."

"Edward wouldn't hurt a fly unless they hurt Bella first," Alice spat.

"Where would your brother take my daughter?"

"I have no idea, but wherever she is she is safer with him then anyone else in the world. He would never hurt her," Emmett barked at him.

"The police in Chicago say that Edward knew Bella before he came here, how is that possible Mrs. Cullen."

Esme took a deep breath before replying, "The first time I saw Edward was when Carlisle and I adopted him and his siblings from the orphanage in Phoenix. He came up to me and told me he wasn't going, he was staying with his best friend. The girl in the blue dress with brown hair and brown eyes named Bella. He pointed her out to me-"

"Only there was no one sitting where he had pointed. He went over and sat holding hands and talking to thin air," Carlisle admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"Do you know what it's like Chief Swan to share a room with your adopted little brother's imaginary friend?" Rosalie spat. "My parents made me keep up this whole thing, saying he would grow out of it soon only-"

"He never grew out of it, what was even more frightening was that it felt like she was really there sometimes, Edward would start going on about things he could never have known about, saying Bella heard us or saw us. For the longest time I thought she was a ghost and only Edward could see her, but the rest of us could feel her," Jasper said.

"Why didn't you tell him in the first place Mrs. Cullen," Charlie asked.

"You have no idea what Edward had been through, he needed her. A lot of children have an imaginary friend to help them cope with trauma. What was the harm? I never thought it would go on as long as it did. We tried-"

"To tell him so many times, but he would freak out. It became obvious after some time that she wasn't Edward's imaginary friend, he suffered from schizophrenia," Carlisle responded.

"We played along and let Edward live out his delusion, no one was able to tell him. My brother was in love with her, I've seen him literally almost kill for her," replied Emmett.

"What no one knows except me and Emmett is Bella was once a real girl. Before my mother started using drugs and pulled us out of school Edward was in her class, her mother was their teacher. Your ex-wife was a Kindergarten teacher for Phoenix schools right Chief Swan," questioned Alice.

Charlie thought he was about to pass out, everything was becoming clearer with each word Alice Cullen spoke, how had he missed such information?

"Well they were in class together and Edward liked Bella a lot, he begged me to buy a teddy bear to give to her and I did," Emmett told him.

The teddy bear, it was the only thing Bella had taken with her from Phoenix.

"As much as Edward loved Bella, our father was absolutely smitten with her mother. My own mother had turned to drugs and my father couldn't take it anymore. My father wanted to take us, but couldn't because of lies my mother told about him abusing us. He was fighting it in court and trying to get custody of us," Alice admitted.

"My mother pulled us out of school because of her mother, Edward was sad, but we had worse problems at home to worry about," Emmett disclosed.

"The night my mother snapped it was because my father got custody of us, she went over to their house and murdered them. If she had known Bella was there she would have murdered her just as horribly as she murdered her mother and my father. I hear a case worker talking and they said her mother hid her in a closet. Bella watched helplessly clutching that bear as she heard them being murdered. She had no idea my own mother had killed herself and was too frightened to come out of the closet. She was in there, sitting in that closet for four days straight. Never once leaving," Alice confessed.

Emmett started, "The police finally found Bella and was brought to the same place we were to be evaluated. She and Edward were inseparable until you came and took her away. Edward was-"

"Heartbroken, but then Bella came back to him only it wasn't Bella, but a figment of his imagination." Alice finished.

"Dr. Cullen What made you finally decide to give him medication?"

"I walked in on my son having intercourse with his imaginary girlfriend. I couldn't keep up the rouse anymore and he didn't listen to reason so I-"

"Put the medicine in his food in the morning and at night. He never skipped a meal, even when he was in his zombie mode. Having been starved as a child his mind never let him refuse food," Esme told him.

"It worked immediately. Edward believed you came back and stole her. Apparently she told him that 'he was trying to take her away from him' he though it was you when it was actually me," Dr. Cullen declared.

"When he found out she was missing Edward called the police and every one of us telling us it was an emergency. We rushed home, I had to ditch my midterm to find out his imaginary girlfriend suddenly disappeared. I could have strangled him," Rosalie spat.

"The officer was in the midst of asking him if he was out of his mind when my father interjected and asked me to bring him upstairs. He had handed Officer Denali a photo of him with his arm hanging in mid air."

"I smoothed the situation over with the officer, but they still had to deal with him seeing as he called everyday," Carlisle responded.

"I couldn't watch my son live in a memory anymore. My husband got the job offer and we moved. Edward was reluctant to leave, asking us how we could abandon her. I told him I couldn't live with a ghost anymore, he thought I meant her, but I meant him."

"When Edward went to school that first day he was miserable to say the least, but when he returned he was ecstatic, we hadn't seen him smile in over a year. We didn't care what caused the change only that it made him happy so it had to be a good thing," Jasper admitted.

"A few weeks later he was still happy and he hadn't mentioned Bella once. We thought he had finally moved on. He asked if he could bring a friend over for diner. I was more then happy to oblige. When he asked if I could make Bella's favorite meal I became worried, but obliged anyways."

"When I looked up I thought I had gone insane. Bella was standing there like she had walked out of one of Edward's drawings," Carlisle laughed humorlessly.

"Edward never mentioned a thing about us to her, he wanted her to remember it on her own, but she called me Ally and mentioned my hair, it freaked me out. Then I remembered all those years ago and knew it was her."

"I saw her wrist; it had a bite mark like the one I had bandaged all those years ago on the imaginary Bella. I asked Bella how she got it and the story she gave me matched the one he gave me all those years ago. How is that possible?"

"My husband retired to his study to answer that question. He found it in a psychology book, it's a phenomenon know as like minds. It has something to do with the connection between two people once they meet. They might not even remember each other, but they share similar thoughts."

* * *

Two weeks later Edward and Bella were found in Wyoming and shipped back to Washington. Edward was taken into custody and Bella was held for evaluation.

When Chief Swan saw his daughter he held onto her for dear life, "Bella, sweetheart. I was so scared. Don't worry Edward has been arrested, you are safe."

His daughter ripped herself away from him. "Arrested? Why?"

"He murdered that boy and kidnapped you!"

"Charlie you have it all wrong he was protecting me from Mike and he didn't kidnap me. Let him go!"

"Charlie? Bella Swan why are you defending that monster," Charlie demanded.

"He's not a monster! He told me everything! It all makes sense, he's my soul mate!" Bella yelled at her father.

"Soul mate? Bella Swan have you lost your mind?"

"No have you?"

"Now listen hear I forbid you to see that boy ever again. He is no longer your boyfriend," Charlie barked.

"You're right he's not, he's my husband," Bella confessed, holding up her left hand and showing her father the set of rings that adorned her finger.

Chief Swan had to be taken to the emergency room after collapsing from a heart attack.

* * *

Two months later Edward was found not guilty of first degree murder by reason of mental defect, he was entered into Seattle Mental hospital for a term of five years. The hardest part of this was not people thinking he was insane, but being away from his wife.

"Come on Mister and Mrs. Cullen it's time for your medications," the nurse said before turning around and walking down the white hallway.

Edward stood in the middle of said hallway in a state of confusion before hearing a throat clear behind him; he turned around and came face to face with his soul mate.

"What are you doing here," he questioned, she came over to him and took his hand.

"I checked myself in here, I do suffer from psychological issues you know," she responded.

"But why-"

She cut him off, "Because where you go I go, always."

* * *

AN: So people what did you think? I know not really darkward, but mentalward, but I couldn't admit that without giving it away. This was supposed to be my entry for the mentalward contest, but I missed the deadline. That's alright because I usually lose contests anyways…haha that's alright though. Don't forget to review and to join my Dark Edward livejournal community, link on my profile.


End file.
